Problem: Solve for $x$: $$\sqrt[3]{3-\frac{1}{x}}=-4$$
We cube both sides to eliminate the cube root: $3-\frac{1}{x}=-64$.   Simplifying gives $\frac{1}{x}=67$ and taking the reciprocal of both sides gives $\boxed{x=\frac{1}{67}}$.